A Shirtless Resident
by suchitis
Summary: April faces a shirtless resident and tells Jackson all about it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters you recognize**

* * *

"Dr. Wolff, I need you cover the pit tonight. I'm going home and if you see any serious trauma's page me, not Hunt alright? The poor guy hasn't slept properly in over 48 hours with this storm. And, one more thing about the patient in bed five…" April trailed off as she looked up from her tablet to see a half naked resident in front of her. She quickly averted her eyes and continued with an obvious stammer, "He needs, uh, you need to keep checking his, er, fluids all night and…" She stopped again as he started walking towards her and the smell of his cologne filled her nostrils. The smell left her vaguely uncomfortable. She looked up and stared into his grey eyes.

"And I need you to step back and put a shirt on," she said steadily.

"No, it's fine. I'm good," he said with a small smirk at how uneasy he was making his attending feel. She stared into his eyes and decided that she didn't like the color.

"Yes, but I am not good Wolff," she said sharply, "I am your superior and you cannot walk around shirtless around me." He stepped closer and said slowly, "Oh, I don't think that you mind as much as you make out to."

April's back was against the door and Jake Wolff put an arm to support himself as he leaned in towards her.

"You know," he continued in that low voice, "I think you're very attractive, and the blush on your face tells me that you like me too." His voice sounded so unlike Jackson's whose voice made her feel warm and safe. This resident was making her feel used. She glanced at his chest and thought that he was too skinny. April liked her man with some more muscle and fat.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk, following her gaze, "I could show you more if you just-"

"Stop," said April looking back at him and pushing him back slowly realizing that his skin wasn't as soft as Jackson's, nor did it's color remind her of her favorite cinnamon mocha latte. "Stop right there, Dr. Wolff. I do not want your sexual favors. I do not want to have sex with you. I have a husband waiting for me back home who is much better looking than you" she said. "And less skinny," she added as an after thought.

He looked down and April didn't know out of shame or because she just insulted his body. She moved away and just as she was about to get out of the door, she turned back and said, "And I will be talking to HR about this act of sexual harassment tomorrow morning. There are rules against relationships with co-workers for a reason Dr. Wolff. Have a goodnight."

-oOo-

Jackson looked up from the chicken he was grilling and smiled as his wife walked into their apartment. He had to talk to her about their mortgage on a new house they were planning to buy. But, the smile was wiped off as she flung her bag down and the sofa without even taking off her coat slunk down into it. He thought about the surgeries she had and knew that none of the patients had died, maybe something happened after he left? Shutting off the stove, he quietly sat next to her waiting. He knew that she would start ranting soon enough.

"A resident just tried to seduce me."

"What?" An irrational flood of anger and fear went through him. Seduce April? His wife?

"I went into the resident's lounge," she said looking at her hands in her lap, "To tell him what he had to know for the night. I was just talking and I didn't even know that he was shirtless until I was nearly done and- well, he- he walked up to me. Flexing those biceps. Urgh. Trying to seduce me by using those grey eyes of his." A memory came unbidden from the confines of Jackson's memory and he chuckled. April looked at him in shock. She expected him to be mad that a resident was hitting on her and instead he was chuckling?

"What's wrong with you?" she asked anger evident in her voice, "I'm just telling you that I was sexually harassed by a shirtless man who is years younger than me. As my husband I expect you to be slightly more outraged at this."

Still smiling Jackson said, "April he didn't want to get into your pants."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I did a similar thing with Teddy Altman when I was a resident. I did it only so that she would give me a surgery, not because I was into her."

"You seduced Teddy Altman?" April asked blankly.

"Well, seduced is a strong word," Jackson said slowly.

"You are an idiot," she said smacking him on his arm, "You tried to seduce an attending? Who are you? Alex? No, wait he screws interns. You were trying to be Christina right? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ouch!" he said accusingly, holding his arm.

"You won't get it," she sighed and made to get off the couch, but Jackson pulled her back down.

"Ok, just tell me what happened," he said looking at her. Maybe it just wasn't some harmless flirting to get in on surgeries.

"It's just," she began slowly, "It was Jake Wolff, the good-looking one. The one all the nurses love." Jackson knew who Jake Wolff was, he was the serial flirt and had got into the pants of pretty much every uncommitted female in the hospital. Jackson got a little lost thinking about how happy he was that April wasn't attracted to his rugged looks and blonde hair. He was brought back by the sound of April's voice."…and I could smell his cologne, and it made me sick because- well, I think because it wasn't yours. And the idea that I was smelling someone other that than your cologne just, it was just-" she couldn't complete the sentence. He held his tongue, knowing that he should wait for her to finish.

"And then I looked at his abs," she stammered, waving her hands as she did hen she was flustered, "They were just there you know, like he wanted me to see them. Well, obviously because he was trying to give me sexual favors. But I couldn't look, you know? Because he was too skinny and his skin was all the wrong color. And he kept getting closer and I pushed him back and his skin wasn't even smooth enough. And his eyes, they weren't the right shade either, too grey, too… boring. Not pretty enough, you know? And all these things, they just- well, they just made me realize that…"

"Realize that he wasn't me?" finished Jackson.

"He wasn't you," repeated April slumping her shoulders.

"You do realize that I'm here with you," asked Jackson, "Like I am here. I'm yours."

"I know," said April resting her head against his shoulder, "I suppose the experience just made me realize that I couldn't be with anyone other than you."

"Oh I knew that," said Jackson with a sly smile, "It's why we ran away that night. We are made for each other."

"Yes, we are," April sighed contently.

"By the way, if he's too skinny, and his eye color and skin color were wrong, then what's right?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Aprils mouth and she ran her hand up her husband's chest and fiddled with the top of his T-shirt, as she said in low voice, "He didn't have big muscles to hold on to. He didn't smell like pinewood. He didn't have eyes like the a Caribbean sea. And his skin color didn't remind me of a cinnamon mocha latte that just makes me wanna drink-"

"Ok," said Jackson picking her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, 'We're taking this to the bedroom now."

"I guess I shouldn't report him to HR if I get this response out of you," laughed April as Jackson kissed her as he walked into their bedroom, dinner long forgotten.

"No, you definitely shouldn't."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I kind of enjoyed writing this one. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
